Passion Lends Them Power
by redroom20
Summary: The Dauphin of France meets young Mary Stuart under very different circumstances.


I was stroking the fire in my chambers for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. I was restless. Anger boiled in me. How could my own mother do this?

She knew what Olivia meant to me. I suppose that was the very reason why she did all this. Because she didn't approve of her. Didn't think she would be suitable for the next King of France . So she arranged an engagement between Olivia and a very wealthy Count in northern France. Far away from Court. Olivia's family were beyond thrilled at the union, particularly due to the bad reputation she had earned at Court after people knew of our relationship. In a matter of days she left to be with her intended leaving me in acute misery. Another aspect of my life, firmly controlled by my overbearing mother.

When I confronted her about it, she didn't have the decency to look ashamed. She merely said that I had no feelings for Olivia beyond carnal ones and those would go away once my experiences became more extended. I felt so much anger and indignation, I chose to leave before I thoroughly insulted the Queen of France. She may be my mother but that wouldn't spare me from spending the night locked in the tower.

As I was contemplating an intricate revenge plan, probably humiliating her in front of those Italian diplomats she wanted so desperately to impress, there was a knock and my page entered.

"Forgive me, your Grace. There is a young lady here that requests permission to see you."

"Who is she?" I responded tersely.

"She introduced herself as just Mary."

That was odd. I didn't know anyone by that name. I was curious enough to agree to see her. The page left and a moment later, the door opened again.

A young girl entered slowly. I froze for a moment. She was beautiful. Long dark hair framed a pale oval shaped face. She had pretty brown eyes and a full luscious mouth. I had never seen her at Court before. I would definitely remember meeting her. Her eyes scanned the room with a wary expression until they landed on me. Then they widened. She took a few more steps then bowed gracefully.

"Your grace."

"Why have you requested to see me, my lady?"

"I was sent here by your mother. She told me that you had been saddened by a recent event and might need something to lift your spirits. I might as well point out now that I am not a lady. Not in the pure sense of the word."

I could only stare at her. My mother had certainly no limits about discrediting my feelings for Olivia even further.

"You can go back where you came from and tell my mother that her cheap ways of patching up our relationship are not going to work."

My tone was cold enough that the girl flinched. I felt a pang of guilt at seeing that.

"I am sorry if I have offended you, your Grace. I have not been given much detail of the situation. Please forgive me for my insolence. You will not see me again."

She turned immediately to the nearest exit. The alarm in her voice made me even guiltier.

"Wait." I said. "it isn't your fault. You are just another way my mother has found to dismiss what I want as simple childish desires."

The girl stopped midway to the door.

"If I may so bold your Grace, what is the nature of your disagreement with the Queen?"

"I was in love with a noble girl she did not approve of. She sent her off to marry another and now tries to make me forget by introducing me to you."

The girl's expression tightened. There was none of my mother's mockery on her face. She seemed genuinely distressed.

"I understand why you took offense at my suggestion. May I speak freely your Grace?"

"Please."

"I do not think your mother sent me here to dismiss your feelings for your Lady, rather than to test them."

"How so?" I ask, confused.

"In my experience it is not uncommon for men your age to be infatuated by women who have introduced them to the sexual experience for the first time. And though that might not be the case with you and your noble girl, your mother has sent me here to confirm it."

I was gawking at her like an idiot.

"So what you're saying is that if what I feel for her is just an infatuation, sleeping with you will erase it?"

"And if it doesn't, maybe your mother will be convinced to break your lady's engagement and return her to you."

It was twisted, to think that the only way to get Olivia back was to lay with another woman. But it might be the only way none the less. Especially when it came to my mother.

"Very well." I said and approached her. She looked up at me startled but didn't move. She really was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen…

Except for Olivia of course, I thought guiltily.

I pushed thoughts of Olivia aside and bent my head towards those beautiful lush lips. They were as soft as I imagined they would be. I kissed her slowly at first, until I felt her response. There was no timid approach from her, rather some firm and eager strokes of her mouth. Her tongue touched my lips and I gasped in surprise giving her access. She twined it around mine and an electric current went all through me at the sensations I was experiencing. So much more than I ever thought a simple kiss could give me. I responded with more and more urgency, my arousal becoming more acute by the minute.

My hands which had been framing her face went to her back, finding the strings of her corset and untying it quickly until I removed it completely without breaking contact with her sweet mouth.

I reminded myself that this was no timid virgin. She would not be scared or shocked by my advances. With that thought in mind, my hands went to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them roughly through the thin material of her gown. Their shape and feel were exquisite. She moaned in my mouth and I broke away half crazed with a lust I'd never felt before. Her eyes were half closed and staring at my mouth, her own gorgeous mouth swollen. She looked aroused herself, but maybe she just knew how to act. I quickly removed her gown and the remaining underwear until she stood naked before me.

Dear Lord, I had never seen a more perfect form. Beautiful feminine curves and the softest looking skin. I traced my hands all over her, squeezing her bottom, something she liked if her gasping was any indication. I reclaimed her mouth while my hands went back to squeezing and pinching her bare breasts.

Suddenly, her hands went to the hem of my shirt and she took it off me hastily. Her mouth left mine as she started pressing kisses along my neck, my chest, my abdomen. Her lips on my skin left a trail of fire and my hardness was becoming uncomfortable. As if she read my mind, she untied my breeches and helped me out of them, while her eyes fixated on my member. She wrapped her hand around it and gave it a few firm strokes. I moaned at her expert touch and I was so lost in the sensation, the warm and wet feeling of her mouth caught me by surprise.

"Mary!" I screamed overwhelmed by the feeling of her sucking and stroking. I had never thought that this feeling was possible. My climax was approaching fast and hard and I didn't want to end this just yet. I picked her up and took her to the bed, stretching her out among the pillows. The sight of her naked in my bed was enough to make me breathe a few times until I got hold of myself. I laid on top of her, my lips going to her neck, and then descending to her lovely breasts, sucking hard on her tight peaks and nibbling on them.

"Sire." She kept moaning and whimpering uncontrollably.

I placed myself at her entrance and thrust slowly.

I was amazed by how tight she was, given her profession. I entered her fully and her legs wrapped around my waist while her hands raised my mouth back to hers. For a brief moment our gazes met. Her face was twisted in strain but as soon as she met my eyes, she gave me the most radiant smile. It stunned me, confusing me of it's significance . I supposed I wasn't the first man to wonder if any of the caresses I was paying to receive were genuine. If she enjoyed me at least half as much as I enjoyed her. Suddenly her mouth reclaimed mine and she bit my lip, her hands going to my bottom, urging me to move.

I started plunging, with increasing speed and force, being driven mad by her tight channel. She gasped in my mouth and kept encouraging me to go faster, harder. Her hands were tracing my back, her nails digging in while mine had firm hold on her hips.

Our moans came louder, our breath shared until she grabbed my hand and put it where we were joined. I understood quickly and started rubbing her nub, until she seized underneath me and then let go with a loud moan. The way I was being squeezed during her climax, quickly brought about my own. I let go with a rush, my head buried in her neck, smelling those fragrant dark locks.

~~~~0~~~~

The sky was still dark when I woke by the shuffling beside me. The dark haired girl ,_Mary_ , I thought with a smile, was standing and looking for her undergarments.

"Please." I said and gestured for her to return to bed.

She looked at me hesitantly biting her lip and then came to lie back down beside me. We were in mirroring positions, both on our sides facing each other.

I lifted my hand and traced the contours of her face, a lock of her hair. So, so beautiful.

"Why were you leaving in such a hurry?"

"I assumed you no longer had need of me."

I felt a curious sensation at her phrasing.

"Tell me something about yourself."

She was looking at me strangely, as if she was not expecting me to behave this way.

"My name is Mary Stuart. I come from Scotland. I am a widower. My husband, Lord Darnley-" her face twisted at that, with disdain"-he died on our voyage here. He drank a lot. I was left alone and with little fortune, unable to return home. Your mother knew of my situation and approached me with this offer. She would arrange for a safe way home for me, If I were able to entice you to bed."

My heart constricted at that. Mary wasn't a prostitute. Just a woman in need.. I couldn't believe my mother. Typical of her to exploit people in a moment of weakness.

"Mary, I am so sorry. If I knew earlier…-"

Mary stopped me by pressing her lips against mine. I responded immediately , surprised at her advance.

"I am not. I told you when I entered that I am not a lady. I stopped being one when I agreed to sell myself for material needs. But I had only been with one man my entire life and after being with you I realized that this is how it's supposed to be like. Not painful and disgusting, but beautiful and pleasurable and natural. I never thought it could be like this."

I was the one who kissed her this time, continuing what we started last night hoping this moment would never end. When dawn crept in and I felt her walls flutter around me again, I started whispering against her skin.

"You were right. What I felt for Olivia… it wasn't as strong as I wanted my mother to think. I still miss her… but I am most certainly capable of moving on."

She smiled at me.


End file.
